It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,518 to provide an aluminum stiffener device to both cover otherwise exposed contact elements in the connector and also to provide structural to the plastic connector housing. The stiffener device disclosed is connected to the connector housing by screws and is also similarly connected to the daughter card.
Whereas the device discussed above is very adequate, it is not well adapted for use with a plurality of short length receptacles referred to as "modules". Accordingly, it is now proposed to provide a stiffener device which is well suited for use with modules as well as with elongated connectors.